Jedi Hero
"Lord Vader has entered the battlefield. Luke Skywalker has entered the battle." ::- Unknown Imperial Advisor - Jedi Hero= class="toccolours" style="background:#FFF;float: right; clear: right; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; width: 22em;" colspan="2" style="background:#8B4513;color:#000; text-align:center" Jedi Hero - colspan="2" style="text-align: center" - colspan="2" style="background:#8B4513; color:black; text-align:center" Details - style="color:black;" Units *Mace Windu *Luke Skywalker *Count Dooku *Darth Vader - style="color:black;" Affiliation *Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire *Separatist Alliance *Rebel Alliance } The Jedi Hero is a non-playable character featured in Star Wars: Battlefront. They can be used in Galactic Conquest's if the team has control of the planet Tatooine. They can also be used in the Instant Action from the options menu. Jedi Hero can be used for back up purposes. They are impossible to kill from shooting them because they block everything that comes at them. Jedi hero mainly attack what is with in their reach, and only get small amount of kill's per match. There are ways to kill Jedi in Battlefront. You can blow them off and edge of a map that you can fall off of (Bespin Platforms, Kamino, or other maps with ledges) using mines or a rocket launcher. When you're in a match that has speeder bikes you can run into them at a great speed and they will die. You can also blow them off of the map area so they will "Suffer The Consequences" of leaving the battlefield. You can also land a fighter on top of them. When the body count on the Jedi's team reaches approx. 20, more or less, the Jedi will simply drop to the floor, dead. Jedi never engage in combat with each other. If they were to, they would just keep blocking each others attacks. It is possible to download a modification on certain websites to gain the ability to play as a Jedi Hero. Jedi are fairly easy to avoid. They only have one simple slash attack, and don't attack very fast, usually waiting about a few seconds when you're in their attack reach. They run at the same speed as everyone else, never jump, and don't have force powers, making it simple to avoid them. On maps such as Bespin: Platforms, where there is a small narrow area that all of the soldiers fight for, the Jedi Hero will often get a much higher body count. On distant maps such as Naboo: Theed, the Jedi Hero can often get as little kills as one or two. - Count Dooku= Attacks border= 0 align=float: Left; Name Image Ammo - Dooku's Lightsaber Infinite Use } - Darth Vader= Attacks border= 0 align=float: Left; Name Image Ammo - Vader's Lightsaber Infinite Use } - Mace Windu= Attacks border= 0 align=float: Left; Name Image Ammo - Windu's Lightsaber Infinite Use } - Luke Skywalker= Attacks border= 0 align=float: Left; Name Image Ammo - Luke's Lightsaber Infinite Use } Trivia *As in Star Wars Battlefront II Luke is again the only Hero to change his costume, again on Hoth, and Rhen Var. Gallery Luke Skywalker 3.PNG|On Hoth, and Rhen Var. }} Strategies in defeating a Jedi Hero Honestly, the best course of action is to just keep away from them. They don't actually affect that much, and you get more done if you ignore them. But if you really want to, then here are some tips. *'Don't get into their range': If you get close enough so that they can hit you, you will die. No exceptions (occasionally if you are within their range, in a vehicle, they may try to kill one of your teammates but will miss and hit you. Your vehicle will now be on fire due to immense damage.) *'Mines': Mines work really well; just put a few down, and then make him run towards you. He will step on the mine, and get blown about 20 feet in the air. *'Grenades': Make sure there are a few guys on your side to keep him occupied for a few seconds, and then lob a few at him. The only down side (possibly) is that you kill a few of your own people. *'Rocket Launchers': The key is to aim at their feet. If you aim it directly at them, they'll just deflect it, and it might hit you. This is going to seem like a repetitive process, but it will work. *'Laser Turrets': Also try to aim at their feet. *'Uni-Bomber': As a sniper, send out your droid and activate its orbital strike beacon. Make sure that its not under an overhang, *'Aircraft Explosion': This takes reasonable timing, and it most likely won't work well, if at all, but its hard to pass up the chance once you can do it. On stages where there are ships, fly at them and then exit the ship when you get close enough. The ship will keep going, and explode. *'Run them over with vehicles': This will kill them. *'Bespin: Platforms': When one is close to the edge of the platform throw a grenade or shoot at them with your lasers. Chances are, they are going to fly over the edge. *'Trapped!': By sending them flying with grenades, rockets etc you can trap the enemy Jedi in areas where they can't/won't rejoin the battle. This is better than killing them because they will not be able to respawn. *'Landing': By getting into an aircraft you can land on the Jedi, this will always kill the Jedi. Trivia *Every team refers to different Jedi in a different way. For example, the Empire refers to Darth Vader as "Lord Vader" out of respect and because of his title, whereas the Rebels refer to him as just Darth Vader. The Rebels call Luke "Commander Skywalker," whereas the Empire just calls him Luke Skywalker, as they do not have respect for him. *In the PC port of the game, after a certain patch, jedi heroes will no longer block blaster bolts. This can be fixed by either using an older version of the game, or edit the game files. It can be fixed with only one line of code, this being "CanDeflect = "1"" at the bottom of the lightsaber ODF file. *Jedi Heroes have many animations that aren't used for other infantry. Most of these are blocking. Gallery JEDI.jpg|All four of the Jedi hero in Star wars: Battlefront. Mace_windu_mod.jpg|An example of a Jedi mod in Star Wars: Battlefront. Links *Heroes and Villains (For the playable BFII Jedi and Sith) *Factions Category:Heroes/Villains Category:NPC Classes Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era